


Art for ‘Cancelled’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, SPN Holiday Mixtape 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art for Violethaze’s Holiday Mixtape story





	Art for ‘Cancelled’

 

 

Art for [Violethaze’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze) awesome Mixtape story ‘[Cancelled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190008)’

I’ve been going through this weird art block-ish period and luckily I got to try and experiment a bit on the execution on this piece

 

As always art made in Procreate, text from Inkpad 

You can also find the art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/hmt18cvh)

 

 

  

 

You can find me and more of my art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com)

  


End file.
